1. Field
Exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to technology for effectively assigning a terminal to one of a plurality of connection servers and efficiently transferring a message to the terminal, and more particularly, to a server assignment and messaging system and method and a directory server.
2. Background of Related Art
With an increase in the use of mobile terminals such as smart phones, the structure of a server side for providing service to mobile terminals is gradually becoming large and complicated. In general, to transmit a message to a desired terminal, an entity in a specific network should find a connection server that is currently maintaining a connection with the terminal. To this end, the entity requests, from a database in which connection information is stored, information identifying the connection server connected with the terminal, and transmits the message to the connection server connected with the destination terminal using a result of the inquiry.
However, according to the technique of the related art, a number of access requests to access the database increases with an increase in the number of messages to be transmitted to terminals, and in this process, a severe bottleneck occurs.